Hours of panic
by markstory
Summary: cosa si può provare prima del matrimonio reagiamo tutti uguali?


_**I personaggi non sono miei li uso per divertimento e non a scopo di lucro.**_

_**Hours of panic**_

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac….

Due persone guardavano incessantemente l'orologio. Mancavano solo dodici ore e finalmente avrebbero coronato il loro sogno d'amore, sposandosi.

Migliaia di dubbi prendevano forma, mentre osservavano le lancette dei propri orologi scorrere con una lentezza disarmante. Come da tradizione ognuno era a casa propria ed entrambi non riuscivano ad essere tranquilli.

Aveva controllato e ricontrollato tutto nei minimi dettagli. Aveva mimato centinaia di volte il suo ingresso in chiesa. Come da usanza, si sarebbe fatta accompagnare verso l'altare sorretta da suo padre, stando attenta a non svenire per la troppa emozione. Sapeva benissimo che sarebbe stata oggetto di molti sguardi che l'avrebbero osservata e criticata. Erano state definite le nozze del secolo e alla cerimonia sarebbero stati presenti migliaia di celebrità, ma strano a dirsi, non erano loro il suo problema. Era spaventata solo a causa della presenza di una persona, che sicuramente l'avrebbe osservata con occhi pieni d'amore e desiderio. Gli sarebbe piaciuta? Era abbastanza bella? Avremo una vita felice?

Scosse la testa cercando di scacciare tutti quei quesiti ai quali non aveva una risposta certa, ma solo dubbi e paure.

-Basta io esco!- disse tra se e se iniziando a vestirsi. Non poteva sapere, che in una casa non lontano, pensieri analoghi viaggiavano senza sosta e senza freni nella mente del suo amato.

Pur di accontentarla aveva accettato tutto ben sapendo che sfarzo e celebrità non andavano , per niente, d'accordo con lui come il cavolo a merenda, come un dito in un occhio o… beh neanche lui sapeva come, ma il risultato era sempre il solito, sarebbe stato a disagio tutto il tempo finchè non l'avrebbe vista davanti a sè.

C'era voluto del tempo, non riusciva a capire perché bastasse la sola presenza del sua "fatina", come gli piaceva chiamarla nei loro momenti privati, per poter essere in grado di sopportare qualsiasi problema. Il giorno stesso che riuscì a comprenderlo, completando il suo puzzle personale, si fece coraggio chiedendo la sua mano prima a lei e poi ai suoi genitori rimanendo basito dalla loro risposta semplice e concisa "Era ora che ti decidessi", mentre la sua bella scoppiava a ridere.

Con lei al suo fianco tutti i suoi problemi sembravano una bazzecola, eppure non comprendeva perché, a poche ore dalle nozze, gli tremavano le gambe al solo pensiero.

-Basta ora esco!- esclamo scattando in piedi alla ricerca del suo soprabito.

Un giovane entrò come un fulmine dentro il suo bar preferito. Era un locale molto semplice e abbastanza isolato, ma aveva un che di caratteristico, impossibile da definire, in grado di attirare e a far rilassare anche il cliente più agitato. Non vi erano segni di magia e per questo adorava frequentare quel posto.

Camminò velocemente verso il lungo bancone di legno, appoggiandosi sulla fredda lastra di marmo che lo ricopriva. Durante il tragitto fu attirato da una giovane donna che, poco distante da lui, stava regalando un meraviglioso "due di picche" allo sfortunato di turno. Si ritrovò a sogghignare per l'ilarità della scena, quando fu interrotto

–Cos'hai da ridere tu?- gli chiese irritato il giovane.

–Ottima performance- rispose lui, tranquillo senza segni di alcuna paura.

-Se credi di far meglio accomodati e dopo sarò io a ridere di te- continuò il fricchettone sicuro di se.

-Ci scommetti una birra?- mormorò lui

-Okay, avevo giusto sete- replicò cercando di darsi un'aria di superiorità, prendendo posizione al suo tavolo osservandolo, mentre lui si avviava dalla povera vittima.

-Posso sedermi?- domandò cortesemente.

-E' un mondo libero- rispose la donna senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.

-Posso offrirti una bibita?-

-Oggi non è proprio la mia giornata- mormorò a denti stretti –Ora ascoltami bene, non sono terra di conquista e domani mi sposo. Chiaro il concetto?- ribatté alzando la testa per vedere chi era.

-Scusami non volevo importunarti, ma ti ho visto pensierosa e preoccupata. Ho pensato, dentro di me, che forse potevo aiutarti- disse gentilmente.

-No scusa tu, ti ho aggredito pensando tu volessi provarci con me come il diavolo tentatore di poco fa- rispose tornando ad osservare il suo bicchiere vuoto –Cosa ti fa pensare che puoi aiutarmi?-

-Non saprei, bisogna che tu ti fidi e che tu mi dica cosa hai. Potresti iniziare dicendomi se posso offrirti qualcosa- azzardò proponendogli il menu dei cocktail, con la speranza che accettasse quel piccolo invito.

-Non demordi vero?- disse sorridendo

-Non se posso esserti utile. Il mio istinto dice che potrei esserlo e una bibita non è un invito a letto o altro- replicò.

-Un Jack Daniels doppio invecchiato di 50 anni senza ghiaccio- ordinò lei

-Due- disse il ragazzo al barista tornando a osservarla nuovamente –Noto che vai sul leggero e che sei un intenditrice-

La vide arrossire per il complimento e accennare con le labbra un debole -Grazie-

-Posso domandarti cosa ti spinge a bere un doppio Jack?- chiese titubante, mentre entrambi impugnavano la propria ordinazione accingendosi a dare il primo sorso.

-Non vedo perché dovrei dirti i miei affari personali- rispose osservandolo negli occhi, mentre lui incurvava le labbra in un sorriso di sfida per poi risponderle sicuro del suo pensiero

-Sembri la tipica donna spaventata dal matrimonio-

Ancora una volta arrossi per essere stata colta in fragrante –"la tipica donna spaventata dal matrimonio"- recitò –Certo dover fare affidamento su di voi è quasi impossibile. Per voi maschietti è tutto cosi facile, che ci vuole? Una domanda e vi togliete il pensiero, poi quel che accade, accade. Vuoi sposarmi?- disse mimando uno spasimante -Noi femminucce con gli occhioni dolci rispondiamo di sì, magari vi abbracciamo felici e finisce tutto lì, legati per la vita- disse con una punta di ironia. –Siete tutti uguali, è difficile che guardiate più avanti del vostro naso-

-Touche- disse ridendo –Però non credo che siamo tutti cosi inaffidabili, perché non mi dici come si è comportato il tuo fidanzato. Ti ha lasciato questa impressione?- replicò spiazzandola –Secondo te lui quanto ci avrà pensato prima di chiedertelo, avrà avuto pure lui i suoi timori, le sue paure. Se è come dici tu, perché hai accettato la sua richiesta? Avresti dovuto rispondere di no, che non era l'uomo giusto per te o che non eri pronta a quel passo, ma tu non lo hai fatto vero?-

-Beh no, lui ha addirittura chiesto la mia mano ai miei genitori. Non si usa più da almeno cinquanta anni…-

-E…- l'incitò lui

-E' dolcissimo, premuroso, mi piace molto, ma ho paura di cosa ci riserverà il futuro- disse tornando a guardare il bicchiere come se avesse parlato troppo, arrossendo.

-Ma sotto c'è del altro- disse convinto di ciò che affermava

La vide agitarsi sopra il suo sgabello, riportare il bicchiere alla bocca, bere un pochino della bevanda ambrata, per poi riposarlo con una lentezza che aveva dell'incredibile.

-Sono incinta, non ho ancora avuto il coraggio di dirglielo- affermò con decisione –Questo non te lo aspettavi vero?-

-No, non me lo aspettavo. Sono senza parole- rispose mentre rifletteva su cosa gli era stato appena confessato. –Ti sposi perché stai per diventare mamma o perché lo ami?-

-Ha una sola risposta quella domanda e lui la conosce bene-

-Come mai non gli hai parlato del tuo segreto, temi la sua reazione?-

-No-

-E allora cosa ti preoccupa?- chiese, curioso.

-Saremo dei buoni genitori o sbaglieremo tutto? Riusciremo a far fronte alle esigenze di questa piccola creatura o no?- disse appoggiandosi al bancone e nascondendo il viso tra le mani.

-Sai che non ci sono risposte a queste domande e quando potrai averle sarà troppo tardi? Ora ti faccio io una domanda, pensi che senza un compagno di riuscire ad essere una brava madre? Se non hai fiducia in lui non presentarti nemmeno al tuo matrimonio o prendi tempo per decidere- quelle parole avevano avuto un effetto devastante nelle sue vene, il cuore sembrava averle smesso di battere, il sangue le si era congelato e le orecchie avevano smesso di ascoltare.

–Ora ti offro una possibile soluzione, vieni a letto con me stanotte. Pensa bene a cosa proverai e domattina potrai prendere la decisione più giusta. In ogni caso posso assicurarti che non te ne pentirai.- disse guardandola con malizia negli occhi per poi finire di bere il suo drink. La prese per mano e rivolgendosi al barista, che li aveva serviti, -Il conto lo mandi a quel signore al tavolo- disse alzando la voce per farsi sentire e vedere che andava via.

Ancora sconvolta non si era resa conto degli ultimi avvenimenti e cercò di comprendere le ultime parole che lui aveva detto, certo della sua risposta.

-Perché dovrei tradire il mio fidanzato?- riuscii a dire avvampando per l'imbarazzo della situazione cercando di nascondersi dietro il suo liquore con l'intenzione di berlo in un sol sorso.

-Scusa, ma questo non si addice al tuo stato e poi sicura che sarebbe tradimento?- replicò il ragazzo senza darle tempo di reagire e portandola verso le vette del piacere.

Il sole stava sorgendo per dare luce ad un cielo limpido e dare origine ad una calda giornata. Un timido raggio di sole illuminava il suo dolce viso delicatamente posato sul petto di lui che la osservava felice in tutta la sua bellezza.

-Che ore sono?- mormorò svegliandosi. La sera prima si era lasciata andare, avevano spento i cellulari, lei aveva staccato il telefono della sua abitazione lanciandolo poi sopra il tappeto, finendo per fare ore molto piccole.

-Credo siano quasi le dieci di mattina- rispose lui accarezzandole la fronte.

-LE DIECI!- urlò lei, svegliandosi completamente –UN'ORA AL MIO MATRIMONIO! FUORI DI QUI VATTENE VIA, SPARISCI!- esclamò fuori di se.

-Vedo che hai deciso, sapevo che avrebbe funzionato- Disse cercando di raccogliere quanti più vestiti poteva, mentre lei lottava per buttarlo fuori di casa.

Lui era lì, vestito elegantemente, che attendeva la sua sposa con aria impaziente. Era nervoso, ma estremamente felice. Con nessuna logica calcolabile, non venne meno all'appuntamento più importante della sua vita, apparendo in tutto il suo splendore alle porte della chiesa, abbracciata al braccio del suo papà che sorrideva orgoglioso. Tutto avvenne come nei suoi sogni, camminò lentamente fino all'altare dove, suo padre, la lasciò augurandole i suoi migliori auguri prima di andare a sedersi in prima fila accanto alla sua consorte. Ora era lì, pronta a far nascere una nuova famiglia pronunciando il suo "Sì lo voglio" forte e chiaro, quando il parroco avrebbe rivolto loro la fatidica domanda.

Lo sposo non aveva perso un solo movimento, osservando la donna che gli aveva rapito il cuore avanzare apparentemente sicura e compiere tutta la camminata che li teneva dolorosamente lontani. Un passo dietro l'altro e il tempo sembrava non finire mai, la distanza non diminuire, ma aumentare sempre più. Si cercavano con gli occhi per darsi coraggio reciprocamente, vedendo quanto era profondo il loro amore.

Aspetto impaziente che suo padre la salutasse, per potersi avvicinare e finalmente averla al suo fianco felice come non mai, rimuovendogli il velo che celava dietro la bellezza del suo viso dolce e sorridente, con mano tremolante.

Da quel momento in poi tutto si svolse troppo velocemente e in un batter d'occhio si ritrovarono a camminare verso l'uscita legati per sempre.

-Tutto bene tesoro?- domandò premuroso

-Ancora non ci credo, siamo marito e moglie- rispose sottovoce.

-Io direi piuttosto madre e padre, comunque stamani potevi evitare di buttarmi fuori nudo. Potevi almeno farmi vestire- disse sorridendo.

-Lo sai che non si deve vedere la sposa il giorno delle nozze e ad un'ora dalla cerimonia, eri sempre a casa mia. Piuttosto, perché hai mandato il conto al diavolo tentatore?- chiese lei, mentre salutavano gli invitati dirigendosi verso l'uscita.

-Ha voluto scommettere che non sarei riuscito a conquistarti, direi che ha perso, non trovi?-

Una pioggia di riso e di applausi blocco ogni sua risposta, mentre si girava di spalle proteggendosi sul petto del marito.

-Ti ho mai detto che ti amo?- le sussurrò all'orecchio circondandola delicatamente con le proprie braccia.

-Non ancora stamani-

-Ti amo- le disse baciandola, mentre la abbracciava nella attesa che la pioggia di riso scemasse.

-Anch'io ti Amo-

Avvertenza: in questa One-shot non specifico chi sono i protagonisti perchè la storia è nata per adattarsi a più coppie possibili.

Grazie a chi ha recensito


End file.
